Teen Titans: Season Six
by antony crabhead
Summary: Sad that Teen Titans is over? Read Teen Titans: Season Six!
1. Just Joking, part 1

Just Joking part 1

"Titans, go!" Said Robin.

Robin took out a grappling hook and swung over to the large fiery presence.

Freeze.

I bet you're like "OMG WTF is going on", right? Let's go back an hour and find out, shall we?

Rewind.

------

1 Hour ago: Titans Tower

The team were in the lounge.

Hot Spot's face popped up on the tv.

"Hey!" Said Beast Boy. "Hot Spot's on tv! Heeey, Hot spot!"  
"Danger in middle of city!" He cried. "Urgent assistance required! I repeat, urgent assistance-Ah!"

The screen blotted out.

"Hey!" Said Beastboy. "I wanted to see that."

------

And so they followed Hot Spot's energy signal. And they found a huge monster made of flame. It seemed to have a power core somewhere, not that they could find it.

Now Robin shot another grappling hook. It seemed the power core was humanoid. It was just about to pull it out when foot collided with Robin's face. The Grappling Hook retracted.

The person who had kicked him had light green hair. His pale skin and purple outfit seemed familiar somehow. His bright green eyes shone in the sun.

"Hey." He said. this was very unusal for someone who had just kicked him in the face.

"Um...Yeah, hi." Said Robin, confused. "Why did you just kick me?"

"It looked funny." He said, using a partially-creepy grin. He quickly stopped this. "Not that pain is funny or anything." He did however give a slight giggle a second later. "My name's Het, by the way. Het Kojer! Hey, wanna see something funny?!"

Het threw a small sphere at the monster. Water spurted out of it, dousing the creature and revealing the power core as Hot Spot. The water was obviously causing him immense pain. Het was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"S-see, wasn't that funny?!" He said, and once again that wierd, crooked grin spread on his face, his eye twitching.

"Not to be rude or anything," Robin said. "But I think you need a shrink."

The smile dissapeared from het's face, he looked slightly angry, for a second, Robin was sure he was going to yell.

Then guess what? He started laughing.

"You said shrink!" He said. " That means small! So you said small!"

Robin was confused. They really did need another member, and this guy was good, but...he seemed a bit...insane. Good, but insane. Ah, well.

"You wouldn't want to join the Teen Titans, would you?"

_Please say no, please say no, please say-_

"Sure!" Said Het.

-------

Robin walked into the tower, Het following and snickering.

"I'm telling you," Said Robin. "The words 'Here is Titans Base' is not that funny!"

"Hello Robin!" Said Starfire. "Um, who is your friend?"

Het immediataly started laughing.

Starfire looked a little hurt. "Did I do something wrong in my speaking of the english language?"  
"No." Said Robin. "He just thinks everythings funny. He's a new member."

"Oh." Said Everyone. None of them seemed very happy, except for Beastboy, who waved to him and motioned for him to sit next to him on the couch.

"My name's Beastboy." He said. "Do you like video games?"

"Y-yep!" He said, giggling with that creepy smile, his eye twitching.

"Creepy." Said Raven under her breath.

"So what happened to Hot Spot?" Robin asked.

"He just said that he was there one minute, then he was on the floor the next." Said Cyborg.

"You said floor." Said Het, sniggering.

"Right..."

-------

Starfire walked to her room. Silky was there. She gasped.

Silky was rolling on the floor, as if in pain.

"Sil-Aaaah!" Starfire screamed, as she was knocked unconcious by a vicious blow to the head.

-------

"Oh man," Said Cyborg. "What happened to ma car?!"

The car was violently ripped in several places, and wires were thrown on the floor.

A figure jumped onto Cyborgs back and shut down his systems.

-------

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

Gas started to come into the room.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

It went into her mouth.

"Azarath-"

The knock out gas sent her unconcious.

-------

"When there's trouble you know who to call, Beast Boy!" Sang Beast Boy. "Dunadun-dada! BeeeeATBOY

A tranquilizer dart was shot at him. It met it's mark.

-------

Robin ran through the tower.

"Starfire?!" He said, as a shadow ran past.

"Raven?" He said as it passed again.

"Cyborg?"  
"Beast Boy?"

"...Het?"  
"Ya got me!" He said as he walked out of the shadows, an expression of cruelty on his face.

"What have you done?!"

"Does the word basement mean anything to you?"

------

Robin opened the basement door.

"...There's nothing in here."

"Yeah, that word doesn't mean anything to me either."

------

Robin opened the door to Het's room. It was more depressing then Raven's. Instruments of torture hung from the walls, bones and skulls were put on shelves and bottles of blood were on the floor. A disembodied hand was on the door knob. Another door led to another room.

"Let's carry on, shall we?" Said Robin sarcastically to Het, who was fidgeting.

The Titans were chained to the wall, unconcious.

"What-" Robin had time to say, before being kicked in the stomach.

"Sorry Robin," Said Het, giggling. "It's just that revenge is SWEET. But now, if you don't mind, could you shut up and die?"


	2. Just Joking, part 2

Just Joking part 2

"Revenge? What are you talking about?!" Said Robin.

"You know perfectly well, you waste of flesh and bone!"

"What are you talking about?"  
"Ever tried re-arranging the name Het Kojer?"

Het Kojer...

The Joker.

"No." Said Robin. "No!"

"I said, shut up and DIE!"

"That's exactly what he'd say."  
"Argh! I'll kill you!" He said, lunging at Robin.

Robin rolled out of the way, and returned the kick in the face.

Het punched Robin in the face. Robin jumped up and dodged, running into the next room. He crouched behind a Table with a coffin on it.

"Robin..." Said Het, walking in. "Come out and PLAY...I didn't realize you were such a coward, you take after HIM, don't you?"

This taunt had the desired effect. Robin jumped out and Het landed a punch.

Robin got out his pole and launched Het through the door with it, knocking it off its hinges. Robin ran into the lounge. Het had now got out his bright green pole.

Poles clashed and Robin was kicked into the garage.

"Hmm..." He said, grinning.

-----

"Robin?" Said Het. "Heh. Chicken! Bok-bok-bok!"

A headlight shined on him.

"Uh-oh." He said.

Robin's motorcycle ran into him, knocking him into a wall.

"Het go splat?" Het said to himself.

Robin jumped out of the motorcycle and went at Het. Het threw some explosive disks at him. He dodged them.

Het grabbed Robins fist and kicked him in the face. He then threw three water orbs at him.

Soaking, Robin ran at Het, who dodged and launched a kick. Robin was thrown out of the window, but hung on to the edge. His utility belt fell into the cold ocean. Het stood on Robin's hand.

"Well, well well. Look at the boy wonder now. Hanging from his own base. Team-mates unable to help him-"  
"Who said that?" Said Cyborg, who was behind him.

"Your friends are right behind me, aren't they?" Said Het. Robin nodded.

A sonic cannon sent Het flying away from the tower and into the ocean.

"No..." Said Robin.

"What is it?" Sasid BeastBoy. "We beat the bad guy!"  
"I was carrying a data disk for a new combat suit. It ahd all the blueprints. It's probally smashed to pieces now."  
"Don't worry!" Said Cyborg. "I'll help ya make a new one!"  
"Thanks." Said Robin. "I wonder if Het survived."  
"Dude, nothing could survive a fall like that." Said Cyborg.

-------

A disk floated to the top of the ocean.

A hand rose up and grabbed it. The hand's owner spoke iunto an intercom.

"Mission succeeded, master." Said Het.

"Very well." Said the voice on the intercom. "Come to our base in Metropolis."

"Yes, my lord." Said Het. "I would bow, but then I wouldn't be able to breath and you couldn't see it anyway.


End file.
